The Lion and the Rabbit: Celoso
by smileandsleep
Summary: Sometimes, the Lion didn't appreciate the way people would look at his rabbit.


**Celoso means jealous in spanish, just fyi.**

**I don't own anything of [K]. I'm just a fan.**

**MikoTotsu**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Mikoto was an excellent lover. Most people wouldn't believe that the most violent King in the city had it in him to see anyone as a lover, but surely they hadn't met Totsuka Tatara. Who could resist that angel-like man?

Since blooming into the handsome appearance at the end of his teenage years, many people felt drawn to stare his way. Young or old, male or female. People couldn't help but glance at the figure that could make the deadliest criminal his acquaintance with just a smile. Mikoto had one hell of a time making sure everyone 15 feet away from the blond know he was taken.

Although Tatara always teased his King that he would always have to deal with all sorts of people trying to steal his King away, it was mostly the other way around. Clueless to all the temptation and lust sprinkling around the younger man, he obviously couldn't see all the competition Mikoto put up with.

Walking into Homra Bar, the King approached the counter where Izumo and Tatara where interacting, the former teaching the later how to mix a new drink for the later visitors. The younger was all smiles as he stirred; looking up he greeted his lover/King with an even brighter grin.

"Welcome back King!"

Izumo looked up next, giving his greeting. "Welcome back, Mikoto."

"…" He gave a nod of his head but no verbal response. Immediately he went to the sofa in the middle of the bar and sat.

Izumo gently took the mix from Tatara's hands, satisfied with his ability. He set everything aside and glanced at the clock. Sighing he said, "Tatara, take a break until opening. I have to run back to my apartment but I'll be back soon."

"Okay Izumo, no problem!" Washing his hands and cleaning the place he was working, Tatara waved off the taller man before approaching his King. "King!"

Looking at the youth, he merely grunted as the couch was disrupted with the added body weight. Tatara sat next to his lover, laying his head on Mikoto's shoulder. "Where did you go today? Anna and the others were looking for you this morning. I didn't know what to tell them."

Shifting his arms, so that one could wrap around Tatara's smaller shoulders and push him further into his own body, Mikoto responded.

"I took care of some stuff alone. No need for the others for it today."

Snuggling up closer to the red-head, Tatara replied, "You're so strong King. No wonder everyone always wants to be by you. ~"

Another sigh fled his lips and he slowly looked around. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Jumping a bit, Tatara answered, "Anna was taken to the arcade with Yata-san, Kamamoto-san, and a few of the others! Chitose and Dewa went to go advertise the bar a few blocks away for Izumo. And the rest are probably at their own homes."

"…Se we're all alone right now?"

Shaking his head, he looked at Mikoto.

A ghost of a grin graced Mikoto's face as he slowly leaned into Tatara's face. In an instant, their lips touched delicately. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before they let go, Tatara blushing slightly and gasping slowly for more oxygen. Mikoto looked undisturbed and wanting more. Pressing their lips together again, into a more intense battle of kissing the two quickly allowed everything around them fade and fell into their own world.

Continuously kissing, rare breaks of air were given, for Tatara's sake more than Mikoto's, the two staying in their same positions. The love birds had a simple make-out session, keeping in mind that Izumo would be back at any moment.

But feeling brave, Mikoto slid his hands under Tatara's shirt, caressing the paler skin. A slight moan escaped the blond's lips as Mikoto pushed Tatara up, his mouth going to kiss the exposed stomach. Right as his lips touched the skin, two hands appeared out of nowhere, smacking the two in the head.

"You two idiots do that shit after hours! Not right when my business is about to open!" Izumo screamed.

Tatara leaped off Mikoto, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Izumo continued to scold them. Mikoto remained on the couch, unaffected by his old friend's temper and a bit disappointed in the end of his workings.

"Tatara, go clean yourself up! I need you to help me man the bar! Mikoto, stop distracting my help!"

"Ugh." Groaning, Mikoto sat back up and closed his eyes.

Tatara had hurried away, listening to his friend's ranting and trying to calm him down.

The hour came near and finally did Izumo open up shop. Surprisingly, the duo he had set out had been able to attract many patrons, for countless men and women entered in the first hour.

Izumo and Tatara worked away, enchanting those who sat along the counter, chatting and ordering drink after drink.

A couple of hours passed and as some members of Homra returned to Homra, a new presence entered the bar. He was an older man, well off in his forties and his face was wearing a smirk. He walked over to an unoccupied seat at the bar's counter and sat.

Tatara was in charge of the side of the counter that the new man had seated himself by. He smiled in his direction and gracefully walked over. "Hello sir! Was there anything you'd like to start off with?"

The man looked at all the alcohol around before staring back at Tatara, smiling. "A shot of Tequila would be nice."

"Tequila~ Alright! Give me a sec."

He poured the small drink and handed it to the man, who quickly drank. His gaze never left Tatara as he scanned the blond's body. "You're pretty young to be working here. How old are you?"

"I'm 22! I guess I still look like a teen." A chuckle came from Tatara, causing the man to form a light blush and smile brighter.

"Tatara-san, how about you drink one shot with me?"

"Ah, I'm afraid my boss doesn't like his employees to drink on working hours. I apologize."

"What a shame, how about you come with me after hours to another bar, and we get a drink?"

Mikoto's hearing picked up the last sentence from across the bar and the eyes that had been closed since the bar opened awoke. He continued to hear the conversation going on.

"Well….I'll be getting off this job pretty late, so I think that would inconvience you."

The man waved off the youth's words, "Nonsense! I think it would be a good idea for the two of us to become acquaintance!"

Still laughing, growing nervous at his guest he asked if the man would like another drink. This time he chose a shot of whiskey, getting drunker with the mix of alcohol.

His next comment threw the blond off balance, "You're a beautiful young man. Probably a pretty body underneath those clothes."

Alert bells rang inside Tatara's head and he made a quick glance at Mikoto who sprang up immediately, most likely having heard the man's comment.

Turning away, he stared at Izumo, who obviously had heard the conversation as well. He had a mixture of shock and irritation on his face at the fact that some old drunk was hitting on his little friend. Sighing, he himself turned to see Mikoto walking over to the bar.

"Chitose." Mikoto's voice came out raspy, filled with malice.

Chitose looked at his king, fear spreading over his face. "Yes Mikoto-san?"

"Take over for Tatara."

No questions asked Chitose walked over to Izumo, telling him of the trading places. Izumo just shook his head slightly, knowing this would have happened.

Before anything else could escalate, Tatara felt himself pulled away from the bar and through the kitchen. A grip on his arm had him looking up, into the face of an angry Mikoto who lead him in the direction of the upstairs area.

Shyly, he casted his head down, "Thank you…King."

Half way up the stairs, Mikoto all but shoved Tatara against the stairs, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Moments passed and he let the man go, watching the rising redness of the others face. Mikoto put his head on Tatara's shoulder, and huffed, "You didn't look comfortable in that position anymore."

"You weren't even looking at me the entire time, how do you know that?"

"Shut up, idiot." Springing at the chance, the red-head's lips found themselves on Tatara's again. In between the escalating make up, Mikoto growled, "Mine." Before leading the blond up the stairs into his room.

The next morning, at breakfast, Izumo had a happy look to his face as he counted the amount of money made last night. Suddenly, Tatara came out from upstairs. Taking one look at the man, Izumo noticed the red marks along his neck and collarbones, sighing.

"What?" Tatara asked.

Shaking his head, Izumo answered back, "Nothing…just realizing how possessive a lion could be."

Tilting his head, Tatara stared blankly at the taller man, "Huh?"

* * *

_**This is probably my longest MikoTotsu story ever.**_

_**And i apologize for the lack of creativity in it, so if it displeases you forgive me!**_

_**I'm not entirely happy with the turn out of this story so i may edit when i find time.**_

_**It just popped in my head so i had to write it!**_

_**I also have another story concerning Mikoto and Tatara in mind, which will be quite a long one, but I most likely will not be able to publish it until next Sunday as I am taking final exams and graduating from high school in the upcoming week. I hope you enjoy the next installations of The Lion and the Rabbit i have planned!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You make me happy because i get to wake up and get the notifications of what you've done. You're all lovely.**_

_**Thank you! I'll shut up now :)**_

_**-Smileandsleep**_


End file.
